At the Palace
by Ender126
Summary: Calem is bored one day after being champion in Kalos what happends when he and Shauna share a room in the Palace.WARNING LEMON! And I do not own pokemon


Calem, our Champion of the Kalos region is walking by on route 7 with his team Greninja, Talonflame, Lapras, Blaziken,Lucario, and the legendary pokémon Yveltal.

Normally he would be training to become stronger,but his current team was too powerful they were all on Lv 100, he would train the rest of his pokemon in his pc ,then again he had them on Lv 100 so he had nothing to do

He had collected at least 718 pokémon data on his pokédex

So he taking a walk around the Kalos region this was his 4th time going by route 7. It was getting dark and the pokémon center was too far now and his Taltonflame was too tired to fly so the only place was the Partum Palace that was up route 6, so he decided to go that way

"...man I wish at least one of my friends where here" Calem said to himself. His friends had gone their separate ways, Tierno was off danceing off in some other region, Trevor was off filling his pokédex to catch up with him,Serena was off training somewhere, and Shauna was well...

"Where is Shauna anyways?" Calem asked himself bring up the subject

"Lets see, last time I saw her was when we traded pokemon...then" Calem tried to remember

Calem finally reached the Palace and got inside seeing the gold statute of a Molic

Calem walked around the palace looking for a room that was free so far that were locked

"Dammit, none so far" Calem said in a soft voice

Soon he found himself at the balcony of the Palace

"...fire...works" Calem said slowly looking at the clear night sky and remembering watching fireworks with Shauna

And then he headed small foot steps from behind him far then closer and closer towards him

"Calem?" Said a female voice

He turned around to see Shauna

"Hi Shauna what are you doing here?" Calem asked first

"Just taking a short walk around, and you?" She said

"Just walking around and looking for a room so I can sleep" Said Calem

"Oh...okay let me help you" Shauna said grabbing his arm and pulling him long with Calem blushing

"How much energy do you have?" Said Calem

Then after 2 minutes of searching they found a room

"Thanks for helping me" Calem said

"No problem Cal" replyed Shauna

"Um...Cal?" Said Shauna

"Yeah?" Said Calem

"Do...you...think um...could...share?" She asked nervously and blushing

"Um...share...what?" He asked

"The...room" Shauna said the last part quickly

"Um..." Calem said Blushing at the thought of sleeping with a girl his age ,looking smaller than she really is

"Sure...their doesn't seem to be any rooms left anyways" Said Calem not wanting her to feel rejected

They both entered the room it had a queen size bed and one chair and desk , and a plasma TV on the wall

They both got changed, not looking at each was in his blue pajamas and Shauna was in pink ones then they both got in on the far right and Shauna on the left. Calem was fast asleep and Shauna got closer to him

"_Step one complete_" went on in Shauna's head, she had a crush on Calem since they watched fireworks together and it grew to love later on and started to have naughty dreams of her and Calem

Shauna was trying to get to Calem first before Serena, yes she too had a crush on Calem also. They talked about it when that were alone Shauna didn't want to say anything so they wouldn't become rivals for Calems heart, but it was going to happen anyways

Calem on the other hand had trouble choosing between Shauna and Serena so he couldn't decide yet or until one of them came to him

Shauna got in the middle of the bed and put her back against Calem and waited

Calem stretched got closer to the middle and turned the other way towards Shauna and his arm fell on her on her chest with his fingers touching her nipples that were starting to harden

_"step_ _two complete"_

Calem slowly woke up (still the middle of the night) seeing the position he was in, he was blushing madly and felt something starting to get hard

Shauna felt his arm slowly rising, now knowing he was awake she moved herself back towards him until she felt his hard limb touching her pussy through her pj pants

It felt good for her, she was starting to feel wet

As for Calem he was starting to panic his dick was touching her pussy, if she woke up she would kill him or do it with him.

No no get those thoughts out of your head thinking to himself

/come on do it she's asleep/

/the fuck?/

/what? Never talked to you own self?/

/No/

/well now you are/

/great/

/come on pull down her pj pants and her panties and slip it in their/

/what no!/

/why? Just do it/

/come on she's my friend/

/so you've like her for some time/

/true but I can't rape her/

/you know you want to/

/.../

/do it and I'll leave you alone/

/.../

/come on come on come on come on/

/alright alright/

Calem then moved his lower body and moved His hand towards Shaunas part and rubbed it

He felt it wet and Shauna was enjoying it

Then grabbed the pj pants down and her panties with it

Shauna could believe that he was going to fuck her Then she heard Calem get up she then took this moment to get up and pull him down

"Whoa!" Calem yelled then a hand covered his mouth

"Shhh" Said Shauna

Calem felt regretting his decision

Shauna got on top on him and looked at him

"Thought you could do it without me knowing it?"

"Sorry I could help it" said Calem closing his eyes

"Well then how would you like this" She said putting her lips against his and started marketing out

Then separated to get some air and then Shauna got lower and opens her mouth and started to suck on Calems dick and Calem started to moan he liked it

"Oh!" Moaned Calem felling his dick in her mouth

"Alright Calem I'm ready" Shauna said getting up and removing her panties and getting back on top of his dick

"Um...Shauna don't you think we should use a condom?" said Calem getting nervous

"Nope,this will fell much better" Shauna said lowering herself until the head was touching the entrance

"First time?" Asked Shauna and Calem nodded

"Okay"

Then Calem slipped inside, it was tight and wet it felt so good. For Shauna she was feeling pain and tears started to come out

Calem wiped them off and started to move slow then faster and faster

"Oh!" Screamed Shauna now started to feel the pain getting replaced by pure pleasure

"Shauna I'm gonna-"

"Do it I want it"

And with that Calem release his seed inside her

"I love you Calem" Shauna whispered to his ear

"Me...too"

And the newly couples fell fast asleep

THE NEXT DAY

Calem and Shauna were walking around Luminose city and stopped at a cafe they ran into Serena after that

And well...she ran off with tears in her eyes now seeing Shauna was with Calem and was pregnant with his Child


End file.
